Examples of a method for mounting a semiconductor element on a circuit board or the like by flip-chip bonding include a method for soldering a semiconductor element, a method in which conductive particles are sandwiched between electrode terminals so as to be in contact with each other and are fixed with resin so as to be coupled, and a similar method.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 04-309474 and 05-131279 disclose the related art.